


Family Reunion

by Jestana



Series: OC-tober 2020 [9]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Don't copy to another site, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26915752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: Nadia has some catching up to do with some old friends.
Relationships: Male Jedi Consular | Barsen'thor/Theron Shan
Series: OC-tober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948747
Kudos: 1





	Family Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Written for OC-tober 2020. The prompt was 'mentor'. Takes place right after Ossus and before Onslaught.

"It'll be good to work alongside you again, Nadia," Normajh told her as they headed inside to the cantina. "There's some old friends who'd like to see you."

Her eyes lit up as she looked around eagerly. "Oh really? Who?"

"Quite a few familiar faces," he assured her with a chuckle.

They crossed the cantina to the private room, Normajh waving to the various guests who called out greetings to him. When they entered the room, Nadia stopped short, her eyes growing wide. All four of Normajh's siblings sat at the table, drinks in hand: Viray, Kageesh, Yakarn, and Jeveen. Also seated at the table were Reynarden, Felix, and Theron. "Oh, I hoped you'd found your family at least."

"I did, though Viray and Kag found _me_ rather than the other way around," Normajh chuckled, urging her to take one of the empty seats at the table. 

Before Nadia could sit, Jeveen jumped up from her seat and hurried over to hug her tight. "It's good to see you, Nadia! I know Norm was worried."

"It's good to see you, too, Jev." Nadia returned the hug with a broad smile.

Jeveen returned to her seat, allowing Nadia to finally take hers next to Felix, who leaned over and gave her a one-armed hug. "I _knew_ you were still alive, Little Bit."

"I'm glad _you're_ alive, Felix," Nadia returned the hug, still smiling. She looked around the table at each of the others in turn. "I'm glad _everyone's_ alive, in fact."

Chuckling, Reynarden raised his glass. "Here's to not being dead yet!"

"Despite the best efforts of both the Empire and Zakuul," Yakarn added with a wry smile.

As the others drank, T7 trundled in with a tray perched on their droid shoulders, "T7 = glad to see Nadia // Normajh + Nadia = great team."

"Thanks for the compliment and the drinks, Teeseven," Normajh replied, taking his drink from the tray.

Nadia picked up hers with some surprise. "It's good to see you, too, Teeseven. If you're here, does that mean Fio is, too?"

"We haven't seen anything of Fio or Kira since Zakuul attacked," Theron explained quietly, smiles fading from everyone's faces.

Reynarden shrugged when Nadia looked at him curiously. "We haven't heard anything from them, but I _believe_ Lord Scourge is with them."

"Scourge?" Kageesh asked, frowning at him curiously. "Why?"

Reynarden shrugged again, fiddling with his drink. "They felt... something through the Force a few weeks after Darth Marr sent his request to Norm."

"Don't be coy, Rey." Normajh rolled his eyes, leaning against Theron's shoulder. "He _summoned_ me to his ship."

Chuckling ruefully, Reynarden corrected himself. "After Darth Marr _summoned_ Norm. They were both unsettled by it. Scourge showed up a day or two later to speak with them. Next thing we knew, they packed up their bags and Tikva, said good-bye, and disappeared."

"They didn't leave Tikva behind?" Nadia asked with surprise.

Reynarden smiled sadly. "They had to give up Kitt, they weren't giving up Tikva. She'd be about eight now, I think? Yeah, Aleksa just turned eight herself."

"I hope they're all right, wherever they are," Nadia remarked quietly.

The others murmured their agreement. Normajh rapped on the table with his knuckles. "Right, let's all tell Nadia what we've been up to while she was on Ossus with Master Gnost-Dural."

"Oh! Yes, I'd like that." Nadia smiled brightly, straightening up in her seat.

As the others began to chat, Theron whispered in Normajh's ear. "She's much more confident and at ease than she was on Yavin IV."

"You noticed, too, huh?" Normajh whispered back, catching Theron's hand with his. "Not sure how much is from her training with me or with Gnost-Dural."

Theron kissed his cheek, their fingers tangling together. "She may have flourished on Ossus, but her time with you laid a good foundation."

"I hope so." Normajh kissed Theron's cheek in turn.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Fio and Kira took their baby daughter with them on a mission to track to down Tenebrae's body. She was three months old and they weren't going to leave her behind. They took precautions, don't worry.


End file.
